Mike Ehrmantraut
"I've known good criminals and bad cops. Bad priests. Honorable thieves. You can be on one side of the law or the other. But if you make a deal with somebody, you keep your word. You can go home today with your money and never do this again. But you took something that wasn't yours. And you sold it for a profit. You're now a criminal. Good one, bad one? That's up to you." - A wise quote from Mike Mike Ehrmantraut is a character from the Breaking Bad series, he is an assassin working for the Gus Fring's cartel along with Jesse Pinkman and Walter White. Michael "Mike" Ehrmantraut is a character who appeared in Breaking Bad and its 2015 spinoff/prequel, Better Call Saul. He was the primary mechanic, fixer and enforcer in Gus Fring's minimally staffed crystal meth operation He does work for Gus basically for his family to protect them and to provide for them. Unlike Walter White, he actually is both emotionally stable and manages to keep his professional and personal life separate. He is a associate of Saul Goodman, he had served Saul as a private investigator and fixer, a go-to guy for sticky situations. TGTTA 2 Mike alongside his boss Gus is working for Thawne. Gus works with his allies to get the file and he gets Mike to do it, who like Gus is very uneager to work with The Joker. He joins Vilgax in trapping Discord but thinks the alien is a fool to think he can trap the spirit of chaos and disharmony and openly disagrees with Vilgax's master being the so called incarnation of evil. Mike seems to work in he shadows as opposed to Bison and Vilgax's approach to go up front. Mike doesn't participate too much in the combat but he does on the rare occasion with success. He arrives on Skipper's doorstep and Skipper thinks he took out the kids, but Mike declines he did this while providing Skipper with the teleportation stone out of fair play having no personal stake in the battle. Mike manages to get around Leonard's freezing problem to get Gus to make the offer for Curveo's life with Julian and Django when they manage to find so they can keep out of The Joker's hands. They Refuse but Mike and Gus don\t go through with the threat though Weil makes good on it. He joins Gus and Dr.Weil in their plan against Colress, Rick, Axel, Suede and Discord. He and Kingpin fight Axel and Suede and they are bested. HE is once again seen when the Galactic Federation arrests the legion members sparing him and Gus from arrest. Mike continues sleuthing around to learn more about the spear, hindering or helping the heroes depending on what he needs to do. Mike seems to follow Deathstroke's idea of letting the heroes get it for themselves. Eventually he and Gus end their partnership with Kingpin and Thawne and work alongside Deathstroke and his loyalists on top of Bender and his friends to bring back the multiverse out of Thawne's hands. Mike like Gus feels no challenge or any satisfaction with this as all he wanted to do was keep his family well financed when his time comes. Mike and Gus get Deathstroke back from Bill and Toffee and discuss how to best counter the cult Cipher and Toffee take charge of it and Mike joins the others in fighting Mewni and then participates in taking out Khan with the Loud Kids. Category:Assassins Category:Characters hailing from the Breaking Bad Universe Category:Gangsters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Humans Category:Drug Dealer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Minion Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Enforcer Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Honorable Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Vigilante Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Anti Heroes Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters hailing from the Better Call Saul Universe Category:Deathstroke's Rogue Equalists Category:Former Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher